Wandering
by Theta23
Summary: At 2989 years old, one of the places Rynna has never been is the Shire. Her close friends, Elladan and Elrohir have never had the opportunity to explore it either. After a feast to mark Eldarion's fifth birthday, where they reunite for the first time after the War of the Ring, they decide that's where they'll go. After all, how difficult can Halflings be? Slightly AU. Elrohir/OC


A/N: Let the rewrites begin!

Prologue

I panted as I limped through the woods surrounding Imladris. I hadn't slept for at least seven days, and my many wounds were throbbing. I was supposed to meet with my father's company at Imladris. As the King of Eryn Lasgalen, he had been invited to a feast by Lord Elrond, to celebrate the fifth birthday of his grandson, and the future King of Gondor, Eldarion. King Elessar, or Estel, as he was called by those who had known him in his youth, was attending with his wife and many others had been invited. Ada, never to be outdone, had brought the whole court of our fair forest with him, along with his son, Estel's close friend, Legolas. As Ada's oldest child and a friend of Imladris, I had been asked to join them. However, I first had to finish my business in Fangorn, where I was laying the foundations for an alliance between Eryn Lasgalen and the Ents, who had declined Lord Elrond's invitation. Having finished that, I rather rashly decided to travel through Khazad-dûm, as it would be the fastest way to get to Imladris. However, I did not realise that more Orcs had settled in the mines, and an entire colony of them was living there. I barely managed to escape, with many, many wounds which would have killed a mortal thrice over. Since then, I had been travelling towards Imladris as quickly as I could. I paused for a small rest, leaning against a tree gently. Like my brother, I enjoyed the company of the trees, and was sad that I could not spend more time relaxing in this beautiful wood. I straightened up, thanking the tree. I could sense that it was old, perhaps as old as Lord Elrond, and it had seen both destruction and beauty in its lifetime.

"It was a pleasure, tithen pen." said the tree. "I only hope that you recover well, and visit me on your way home."

"I will try," I promised, before I moved on. I soon reached the Ford of Bruinen, and sighed in relief. I drew ever nearer to the healing I required, and then I would be able to see my friends once more. I felt my head begin to spin slightly, and I splashed some water on my face gently, before stepping into the river. I waded across slowly, before climbing out and moving towards Imladris. Suddenly, I froze. The tip of a knife was resting between my shoulder blades.

"Turn around." said a voice, which I thought I recognised, but was unable to name. I complied, and realised who it was. Glorfindel.

"Though I have only met you once before and seen a few glimpses during my stays in Imladris, I pray that you remember me. I am Rynna of Eryn Lasgalen, daughter of King Thranduil and sister to Legolas Greenleaf of the Fellowship." I said calmly, praying Glorfindel could recognise me beneath the blood and dirt caking my face and clothes.

"Rynna? At first I could not recognise you at all, but now that you have named yourself, I see it. Clearly, you are in need of our healers. Come, we are not far now. What misfortune befell you between Fangorn and Imladris?" I followed him, relieved that I had been recognised.

"Foolish and reckless was I, and now I pay the price. Through Moria I journeyed, choosing speed over safety. Orcs are now there once more, many hundreds. They found me in their droves, and I barely escaped with my life, though my horse fared much worse than I." Rochallor had been a strong and noble horse, my companion of many years, and I would mourn him properly when we reached Imladris.

"Hundreds, you say? I must inform Lord Elrond of this." said Glorfindel. I nodded in agreement, but instantly regretted it, as the movement made my head spin, and I stumbled. Glorfindel caught me.

"Easy there, penneth. When was the last time you slept?"

"At least seven days ago, if not more. Time has escaped me slightly, but I slept the night before we entered Moria, which was the twelfth of May." I muttered.

"The twelfth?" exclaimed Glorfindel. "That is nearly ten days ago, tithen pen. What on earth possessed you?"

"I dared not sleep in Moria, for I felt a strange darkness. I had thought it a shadow of what was once there. After I emerged from the darkness of the mines, I feared sleep, for I sustained head wounds in the fight." I explained.

"Good enough reasons, penneth, but you may sleep in a short while. Look, there is the entrance to Imladris now!" I looked up and saw the entrance into the wide courtyard of Imladris. I felt my heart lift at the sight, and I smiled.

"Come, then, Lord Glorfindel. I shall race you to the gate!" With that challenge, I took off towards the gate, Glorfindel following a few seconds later. We reached the gate at the same time, and I laughed joyfully as I rested against the stone.

"It is good to see that the elves of Eryn Lasgalen have not lost their good humour." chuckled Glorfindel. "Let us now go to Lord Elrond."

"You need not come to me, for I am already here." Lord Elrond's deep voice sounded from behind us as he stepped into the courtyard. I bowed deeply, and hoped I could hold it.

"Straighten up, Rynna, you have a head wound." scolded Lord Elrond. "And it has been many years since I have last seen you, but I do not expect you to bow to me. Such formalities have no place with friends. Let me tend to your wounds, and then you may rest. We will talk tomorrow." As Lord Elrond guided towards the healing room, I relaxed fully for the first time since I had left Fangorn.

A/N: I'd appreciate any feedback you may have on the rewrite.


End file.
